


【恩崔立贡夫不分】护符 Amulet

by erosshakki



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Insults, M/M, swap, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 发生在《Maestro 》，贡夫制作了一个魅惑护符，本想着用在凯蒂身上，但很不幸……happened in 《Maestro 》，Gromph made a charm amulet，try to seduce  Catti-brie, but unfortunately……
Relationships: Artemis Entreri/Gromph Baenre





	【恩崔立贡夫不分】护符 Amulet

“我看见你之前和他交谈，管好你的玩具人（human toy），他手脚不干净。”贡夫板着脸从贾拉索手中夺过施法材料，没好气地说。他仍记得多年前恩崔立从他这里偷走了蜘蛛面具和计时沙漏火球术套件。当时崔尔差点就追查到贡夫头上，即便他是首席大法师，也躲不过代替逃脱的崔斯特被送上祭坛。  
贾拉索笑了笑，“他一直尽责地为佣兵团提供自己的专业服务，还主动提出帮你收集施法材料了。我们即将前往魔索布莱城，去营救黛莉娅，有什么行动建议吗？比如如何避开你召唤来的狄摩高根？”  
法师咆哮道：“没建议！希望他们能在下面团圆。反正别来招惹我，否则我会把他的人皮剥下来，然后做成——”  
贡夫想了半天，贾拉索微笑着耐心等候，观察着大法师眼角靠魔法药膏也无法消除的细微褶皱。  
“——皮靴！”  
贾拉索用食指指节叩击着下巴，“哦，我会转达的。说来……他问过我，为什么你总对他这种态度，是不是之前有什么误会？难道还是以前蜘蛛面具那点事？”  
“哼，我敢保证，不会再有任何误会。再有一次我就把他做成皮靴！”贡夫一甩袍袖，气哼哼地撞上自己的房门。现在他失去了地位和称号，只得借着贾拉索的关系在陆斯坎的奥法主塔内落脚。动荡之年后，他在魔索布莱城过了很多年舒服日子，昆赛尔仰他鼻息，又解决了老对手巫妖狄尔，自己的女儿被罗丝选为圣者，但这一切已经是过去了……  
这都是因为金穆瑞那个贱人。  
贡夫想把金穆瑞的皮也剥下来，做成……  
皮靴。  
想到这里，他不禁露面露微笑。窗栅后的夕阳就像是纳德邦尔的时柱魔法，从金橙变幻为血红，最后像是鲜血般渐渐凝固。他眯起眼，突然想到了一个人类，也是有着如此耀目的发色。或许地表的生活也不是那么的糟糕。  
但她却从未多看自己一眼。  
这个美丽的女人是崔斯特的妻子，而自大的贡夫无法忍受被忽视。既然她喜欢卓尔，那为什么不是他呢？贡夫想起明早和凯蒂布莉儿的会晤，赶紧掏出准备好的施法材料，继续实施那个龌龊的计划。说来这些材料都是那个小贼准备的，哼，肯定笨手笨脚四处找了半天。  
第二天，贡夫殷勤地迎上前去。“凯蒂女士。”  
就如魔索布莱城那些贵族男性一样，贡夫精通服饰和装扮。繁复的皱领，附魔宝石，修过的细长眉毛。他这番努力成功吸引到了凯蒂布莉儿的注意力——她不禁皱了皱眉，和他保持着两步以上的距离。她并不欣赏这种矫饰的魔索布莱风格，而且听说贡夫已经八百岁，是崔斯特的五倍，估计大法师一切的美貌都是魔法的幻象而已。  
而贡夫也确实准备好了一个幻象，一个心灵暗示。在这个幻象中，他将成为爱欲的化身，渗透入凯蒂的梦境，最终让她将自己主动呈送到他面前。凯蒂继续说着对于冈特格瑞姆倒塌区域的探索，并且从熔炉深处找出了一把剑之类的事情，贡夫只是敷衍地点头微笑，右手探入袖口，暗暗握住了那个爱情护符，激活了其中的魔力——  
“你手里拿的是什么。”  
刺客悄声无息，突然出现在贡夫身后。他满意地看到贡夫身子一震，而手里那个物件掉落在地。“这是什么？”  
贡夫眼睁睁看着恩崔立轻捷地用脚尖挑起了护符，在手中把玩了一番。他拽住护符的金链，从恩崔立手中抢了回来。“你这个贼！我要把你变成皮鞋！”  
恩崔立撇了撇嘴，和凯蒂交换了个无可奈何的眼神。他们无视了愤怒的大法师，商讨起如何毁灭那把血红色的长剑。贡夫紧张地守在几步之外，但似乎恩崔立对他的态度没有丝毫转变，甚至未曾多看他一眼，他这才松了口气。  
测试、建立法术链接直到深夜，准备的法术也所剩无几。爬了许久台阶，他疲惫地来到主塔顶层。这里是按他要求布置的专属套间，而现在家族护符的失效，使得他的浮空能力大不如前，套间那尊贵的顶层位置沦为一种由台阶组成的酷刑。  
由于凯蒂不允许蓄奴，所以贡夫只能召唤一些元素生物照顾自己的起居。打开房门之前，他发现门下有一片淡蓝色的水痕。  
贡夫顿时警惕了起来，于是掏出魔杖，轻轻推开了房门。可以看出水元素被击溃后，在门厅留下了大片的淡蓝色印记。他望向卧室，在魔光的照射范围之外，此时突然亮起了两个红点。贡夫的心脏剧烈搏动，“谁！”  
是昆赛尔？伊凡奈尔？他点燃了卧室的魔光——  
恩崔立。  
贡夫只觉腿脚有些不稳，他还以为将面对来自魔索布莱城的追责，但深夜出现在自己卧室床上的居然是……恩崔立。  
恩崔立没穿平常的皮甲和斗篷，强健的臂膀支撑起上半身，扣子解开的白色衬衫被胸膛撑得满满的，下摆则塞进裤腰，裤裆部位聚集着一团可疑的褶皱。他一改以往的玩世不恭，灰色的双眼燃起了两束欲火，脸颊微红，含情脉脉地看着法师。  
看来那个该死的爱情护符非常之有效。  
贡夫愤而将护符掷向恩崔立，但对方精准地接了过去，低沉的声音中带着一丝惊喜，“所以你给我准备了礼物。”  
“不——！”贡夫哀嚎，“你给我滚出去！你这个贼！”  
“你才是贼，”恩崔立手指勾着金链，护符滑落至已解开的衬衫之间，“你偷走了我的——”  
贡夫闭起眼，但无法阻止那个词被说出。  
“——心。”  
前首席大法师觉得偏头疼得厉害。他坐至长榻上，气得半天都没喘匀。而恩崔立之前已经开了一瓶贡夫的珍贵魔酒，此时斟满一杯递了过去——里面还泡着作为魔药的血蛇蛇头，对男性性能力有好处。  
“谁让你开我的酒的？”  
贡夫挥开酒杯。酒杯还没落地就被恩崔立眼明手快地接住，“今天的工作不太顺利吗？”  
“你就是我今天最大的不顺利！你捡了我的护身符，对、就是这个！这一切都是魔法的效果！你明白吗？”  
恩崔立轻佻地回答，“是的，我们之间确实存在着魔法。”  
贡夫往后一瘫，翻着白眼看向天花板。  
“我帮你更衣吧。”恩崔立单膝跪在贡夫脚下，等待着爱人的一个指示。贡夫一脚踹在恩崔立当胸，薄底的皮靴感受到对方胸膛的饱满与热度，还没来得及收脚，就被对方解开了扣环。  
贡夫终于抽回脚，光着一只脚从长榻上站起，居高临下扣住恩崔立的下颌，仔细观察着对方的表情，怀疑对方是否真的服从自己。好像和单纯的魅惑魔法不太一样，恩崔立还具备很明显的自我意识。贡夫虽然没和男性人类搞过，也不想搞，但他意识到恩崔立还算是中看，并且这种卑微的态度让大法师心情非常愉悦。如果我要他做一些很过分的事情，能不能解开这该死的魔咒？他指着窗户，“去，给我跳下去！”  
恩崔立一愣，委屈地问道，“有什么理由吗？”  
“跳个塔需要理由吗？”贡夫飞快地回答。  
恩崔立犹豫了许久，最后苦笑着打开雕花窗栅，坐至窗台上，“好吧，我相信你，我会照做。”  
“别！你这白痴！”贡夫最后一秒把他拽了回来。而恩崔立顺势抱住贡夫，一起躺倒在特殊蛛网编织的、充满弹性的大床上，拨开法师那丝般的白色长发。  
“我知道你其实是我关心我的。”恩崔立坏笑着说道，边脱下已经挒开的衬衫。  
贡夫想推开恩崔立，但惊恐地发现对方格外沉重，而自己现在并没有适合的法术，只剩下一根寒冰魔杖。他挣扎着摸向左小腿，发现那根魔杖应该是被恩崔立脱鞋的时候一并摘去了。大法师的言语稍微收敛了些，略带安抚地说道，“别这么心急，咱们慢慢来。”  
“有必要吗？你已经硬了。”  
恩崔立不由分说，开始隔着衣服抚摸贡夫的腿间。  
“停！停！我说停就停！”贡夫吼道，腿间传来的强烈愉悦让他非常紧张，不允许自己被人类这样玩弄。  
恩崔立困惑地看着他，终于移开身子，坐在床上充满期待地看着贡夫，“何必浪费今晚的大好时光。”  
贡夫叹了口气，看来自己怎么说都没用，意思都会被曲解。他想出了一个下作的指令，希望能击穿恩崔立的春梦。“听好了，去，玩弄你自己。”  
但恩崔立只是耸了耸肩，平躺在床上，戴着黑色皮手套的双手慢慢下移，解开了附魔腰带，抚慰着裤裆那明显的凸起。  
贡夫近距离欣赏着恩崔立。衬衫遮掩下，那紧实的胸腹沉缓地起伏着，呼吸中带着欲望的热度。“解开你的裤子，给我看看你的法杖。”贡夫舔了舔嘴，命令道。  
恩崔立笑了笑，然后扔回了贡夫之前藏在靴子中的寒冰法杖。  
“不是这根！你这蠢货！是裤裆里那根！”  
恩崔立舒服地躺好，拇指探入裤腰，“没问题，但你是不是应该先给我一些奖励？”  
我赏你个——  
贡夫决定狠狠地羞辱恩崔立。他取来了一根两指宽的魔杖，是用凝固的树胶制成的，能喷射一些蛛网束缚对手。“来，用这个扩张你自己。”  
恩崔立狡黠地笑了笑，“你现在就可以完全进入我，并不需要额外的扩张。”  
“少废话……脱裤子！”贡夫脸一红，自己的尺寸已经被恩崔立摸得一清二楚。  
恩崔立解开自己的裤腰，将裤子褪至坚实的大腿中间。他的勃起已经非常充分，甚至前端已经贴合上自己的小腹，红胀中滴淌出一些前液。他舔了舔法杖，翻过身将法杖送往自己的下身。进入时非常困难，贡夫往那紧致的臀肉之间倒了些魔酒，观察着恩崔立的后门被慢慢撑开，阴险地笑了笑，“我来帮你。”  
他控住法杖，粗暴地顶了进去，满意地听到恩崔立发出了痛苦的呻吟。法杖前端已经被完全吞下，贡夫又开始不断进进出出，而法杖的雕花不断刺激着恩崔立的后庭。  
贡夫淫邪地笑着，看到恩崔立伏在床上，皮裤落至膝盖，臀部扭动不断迎合。他用力一巴掌扇了上去，“你知道自己现在的样子有多淫荡吗？小贼？”  
“啊——”恩崔立惊叫一声，但声音里满是情欲。掌印很快褪去，贡夫拔出法杖，随意地扔到一边，然后掀开自己的法袍，将绸缎长裤稍稍下拉，“来，赏你个好东西。”  
恩崔立挑起一侧的嘴角。  
法师吼道：“你对尺寸有意见？”  
“怎么会呢，你的法杖与你的身材非常……协调。”  
即便中了法术也不忘奚落自己。这也是贡夫的心病了，总会往那方面理解。  
小个子黑暗精灵拽住人类的黑发，将自己的黑色法杖塞入对方口中。“给我好好舔，说不定我会屈尊进入你那低贱的身体，伊布里斯。”  
突然，恩崔立像是如梦初醒，抚着头侧翻身坐起，“这个词不太合适吧……”  
贡夫正是享受的时候，“什么词？继续吧！”  
“我是说你这种傲慢的态度，”刺客红色的双眼在逐渐熄灭，变为阴沉的灰黑，“我不希望这样被你使用。”  
他正在从魔法的影响下恢复！贡夫惊恐地寻找能够防身的魔杖，但无论冰霜魔杖还是蛛网魔杖都被扔到了床下。贡夫正要爬下床，但手臂被恩崔立用力拽住，因欲望而沙哑的嗓音已然变得冰冷。“解释。”  
“我为什么要——”贡夫艰难地吞咽了一下，回想着合适的法术与词句，免得恩崔立徒手将他勒死，“我已经跟你说过了，你中了我的魔法……就是你从我那里捡走的护符。”  
“所以，你是在利用我。”  
“这不关我的事！”现在所剩的法术只能将两人一起炸上天，甚至可能根本来不及施展。贡夫继续狡辩：“其实你是你利用了我！”  
恩崔立皱起眉。危急中的谎言让法师将隐藏的线索联系在了一起，“我知道是怎么回事了！你收集材料时咨询过别的法师，获知了这些材料大致的施法效果，然后故意中了我的魔法！”  
恩崔立的表情没有任何变化，平静地说道：“我怎么知道你会制作、携带什么护符？”  
“肯定是这样！你早就想臣服于我的力量之下，借此送上门来！”  
恩崔立眉毛上挑，“你真是太自以为是了。照这么说，你难道不是垂涎于我，故意在贾拉索面前贬低我，以掩盖自己的真实想法？”  
贡夫被一语戳穿，恼羞成怒地呵斥道：“胡说！你这个贼、伊布——”  
“我说过你这个词不太合适。”恩崔立突然摁住贡夫，身体的重量让法师呼吸困难。他别过头不敢直视恩崔立，却惊恐地感觉到两人的魔杖相抵，而自己的身体正因为兴奋而颤抖，被不知是谁的热液所润湿。  
“抱……歉……”大法师终于用通用语挤出这个词来。  
“所以，我该怎么处置你呢？”恩崔立平静地问。  
手套细腻的皮质带给亢奋的阴茎以不一样的触感，这套弄让贡夫非常愉悦，也恢复了之前傲慢的态度，“你可以继续……用手、最好用嘴处置我……”  
“那你是不是应该先给我一些补偿？”  
“我该怎么补偿你？”贡夫不耐烦地问完，就被恩崔立粗暴地翻过身来。法袍被掀开，臀部一凉，他正要抗议，嘴里却被恩崔立塞入两根手指。  
“啊！”当手指进入大法师后庭的时候，他不禁发出一声惨叫。上次被这么玩弄还是学生时期。简单的扩张之后，粗长的阴茎在单薄的臀肉之间摩擦了几下，就一点点顶了进去。  
贡夫下身弥漫着阵阵痛楚，琥珀色的双眼圆睁，纤细的手指抓住细腻蛛丝织就的床单。刚一进入，恩崔立就开始抽插，猛烈的冲撞让整个床都咯吱作响。但很快，贡夫的叫声中夹杂着愉悦的颤音，放下了所有的骄矜，沉浸在被异族玩弄、屈尊俯就的快感之中。  
终于，恩崔立喘息着停下，拍了下贡夫的大腿，“我……觉得我快得到补偿了。”  
贡夫润了下喉咙，“是吗？我觉得补偿得远远还不够，让我继续补偿你吧。”他搭上恩崔立硬实的腹部，示意对方躺下。大法师套弄着自己软下的阴茎，急切地除去恩崔立的裤子，将对方的腿分得很开。他伏在恩崔立身上，狠狠地将魔杖顶了进去，但恩崔立只是发出了愉快的一声闷哼。  
不满的大法师伏在恩崔立身上，扣着对方的膝窝，啃咬着对方的脖颈，靠着卓尔的耐力勉力支撑。终于他满意地看到对方紧闭双眼，喘息变得粗重。贡夫握紧恩崔立的阴茎，不断刺激着那敏感的前端，又用力顶撞了几下，最终和他一起发泄了出来。  
几个小时过去，天刚蒙蒙亮，疲惫的贡夫结束了冥想，却发现恩崔立早已离去，那边床铺已然冰冷。他久久地将脸埋入掌间，觉得又被这个小贼偷走了什么东西。  
==============================  
两天后，贾拉索、恩崔立、崔斯特出发前往魔索布莱城。他们刚进入冈特格瑞姆的地下通道，突然贡夫穿着招摇的法袍出现在一行人面前。  
“怎么，特地来为我们送行？”贾拉索问。  
贡夫没好气地说，“你们俩赶紧走。那个人类先等一下。”  
贾拉索和崔斯特疑惑地看了眼恩崔立，而他抬手示意没事。待通道只剩下他们二人，贡夫从袍袖中掏出了一个护符，扔给恩崔立。  
“怎么，做护符做得上瘾了？”恩崔立疑惑地接过护符，挂在自己胸前。  
“蠢货，这是个侦测恶魔的护符，在下面能用的上。”说完贡夫一甩法袍，头也不回地走了。  
恩崔立耸了耸肩，微微一笑，转身去追赶自己的队友。


End file.
